


Pink Lemonade

by Evil Crutchie (PawPunk)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Daddy Kink, Day 6, Domesticity, Kinktober, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, cgl, ddlb, sub! spot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPunk/pseuds/Evil%20Crutchie
Summary: Spot is willing to do whatever it takes to get his sugar fix. But not trick Henry into buying some because that's mean.





	Pink Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexatious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexatious/gifts).

> Trigger warnings: read the tags

The shop was about to close, leaving Spot, Henry, and an old lady puttering about in the baking aisle as the only customers. Spot held open their grocery bags as Henry packed in vegetables. Spot had to hand it to the man- since he’d moved in, he’d actually been eating okay.

Unfortunately, this left Spot severely craving sweets. “Henry, we should get pink lemonade,” he said as they passed the refrigerated aisle.

“No, you know that stuff’s pretty much pure sugar water.” Henry kept walking, and Spot pulled him back by the sleeve.

“Nope. Nope. It is **delicious** and we’re gonna get it.” Spot pulled a bottle out of the fridge and stuck it in the grocery bag, to which Henry responded by putting it back. “Hey!”

“You asked me to make you eat healthier,” Henry shrugged. Spot pouted. Of course Henry was being a good daddy NOW, when he didn’t want him to be. Although... Spot smiled, getting an idea.

“Please daddy?” he whined, practically hanging off Henry’s arm. 

Henry turned bright red. “I’m not going to get it,” he said.

“But daddyyyyyyyyy,” Spot whined dramatically, “It's _boring_ eating healthy all the time!”

“Yes, but think about how you’ll feel later. Which is better, a few minutes of eating junk food or a lifetime of feeling healthy?”

“Junk food!”

Henry sighed. “This is why little boys need to be looked after.”

“Hey!” Spot yelped. “I’m not a little boy! I am a medium boy, at _least_!”

“You are objectively a little boy, Spot.”

“That’s mean! You have to get the lemonade now, to make up for it!”

“Okay, okay,” Henry said. He patted Spot on the head. “How’s this- I won’t buy the lemonade, but I’ll make you some.”

“Yay!” Spot cheered. He threw his arms around Henry, pecking him on the cheek. “The stuff you make is much better anyway.”

“Aw, thanks Spottie. Now let's finish shopping, huh?”

“Yep!” Spot pumped his fist as Henry continued on to the next aisle. Victory was his.


End file.
